Life Changed In a Heart Beat
by ScorpionEQ
Summary: This is my very first fan fiction story my punctuation isn't great ! I'm totally a waige fan! Please enjoy and let me know what you think and need to improve on!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction story my punctuation isn't great ! I'm totally a waige fan! Please enjoy and let me know what you think and need to improve on!**

 **I do not own scorpion at all..**

 **Paige has been thinking about a lot of stuff lately just so much drama has been going on in her life she's just trying to figure out who she is and who she wants to be and to be the best mom for Ralph.**

 **After laying in bed for almost two hours after she was supposed to be at work she didn't bother calling the shop to tell them that she was running late she decide to get into her car and take a long drive out into the country just to clear her mind and just have a day for herself.**

 **Grabbing all the belongings that she could take with her. She thought to herself for a second before leaving her apartment, why doesn't he realize I'm heart broken, I-I loved...him.**

 **Paige telling herself over and over running down her face and a sorrow in her eyes she looked in the mirror just to check her makeup before she left and all she could see was a self reflection of herself heartbroken, worried that she will never be able to recover from all of this tragedy that happened to her in the last month.**

 **Paige ran outside to the front of the car just so she could get out of there just to drive away from all the problems that was causing her to hurt. She jumped into the driver's seat started the car put it in reverse almost running into the neighbor's car she put it back into drive just pulling out of the driveway not even to glance that she forgot to stop at the stop sign and just drove off screaming.**

 **Weeks earlier...**

 **Walter enter the garage to figure out if there was another case that needed there help on. Good morning Sly, any news from the boss yet, Walter questioning Sly.**

 **Nothing yet boss, but I have been here all night trying to figure out this theorem, Sly quickly telling Walter. Has anyone ate yet, Paige asked while walking threw the garage. Toby and Sly all respond saying no to her.**

 **Well I'm going to make some scrambled eggs and pancakes if you guys want a full stomach y'all better grab a plate, Paige shouting at all them across the room.**

 **Walter I need to speak with you, Paige softly asking Walter. She honestly wanted to see him that's all.**

 **Morning Paige, you need something? Walter asking with a concerned face. Would you like some breakfast this morning dear, Paige flirty asked. Paige was testing his reaction after calling him dear. After a couple minutes of silence Walter said yes to breakfast ,and then walked upstairs to the loft to start on his rocket.**

 **What the hell? He didn't want to have an actually conversation with me and he didn't notice at all that I flirted him. Well the low volume of his EQ didn't help the matter either. Whatever, Walter thinking to herself. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him so bad, but there better off as co-workers. Someday, we will be together it just takes time Paige blushing an muttering to herself.**

 **After getting breakfast finally cooked, she started getting the plates and silverware out for the crew. Toby was the first enter the kitchen like always, something felt off with Paige. He looked down at her hands and notice there was a fresh cut on her middle finger. Toby asked Paige, did you cut yourself while cooking breakfast? Paige looked down at her hand an saw bright red blood. Oh dear, I better go get a bandage, Paige telling Toby. No, you need some stitches, that cut is way to deep, Toby explaining to let's go, we can see Megan while were there, Paige trying to lighten to mood.**

 **Paige and Toby were both heading to the front door, when Sly saw the trail of blood an rushed over to see what happend. Guys!? What happend is everything okay, Sly yelling at both of glanced at Sly everything is fine just I just cut my finger need a few stitches that's all.**

 **Ok if that's all you need I will tag along I wanted to see Megan this morning it'll save me some gas and will be more efficient to take one vehicle instead of 2, Sly explaining his idea to the gang. Okay that sounds delightful we better hurry and get this done so we don't miss a mission, Paige said.**

 **We better hurry you're losing a little bit too much blood from that cut and the next hospital is 10 minutes away just put pressure on it until we get there , said Toby. As the gang was trying to run out the door Happy pulled up in her motorcycle ,but they didn't get to greet her before they left.**

 **Hello, is anybody here? Where are you guys at? Is anybody here at all what the hell, Happy yelling into the shop.**

 **Yes we're here Walter shouted up in the loft. Happy was running up the stairs to go see what Walter was doing and see what the other team members we're up to. Walter, I haven't seen anybody I have no idea where anyone is at the moment, what are you doing do you have any idea where they're at, Happy asking Walter. I have no idea but you're not up here, Walter try to explain.**

 **When I was walking into the shop I did notice a trail of blood going out the door did something happen to somebody, Happy shouting out loud. They both looked at each other in the silence for a few minutes they both we're trying to call the other team members but they all left their cell phones at their desk and Paige left hers in her purse in the kitchen.**

 **Both of them were concerned about their team members not answering their phone and worried what was going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paige and Toby were heading to the got there in 15 mins that traffic was horrible of course only in LAX. Toby was super concerned about Paige for once. Paige really like the attention she was getting from Toby. Okay ma, I need you to fill put this paper work, you can have a seat in the waiting room the doctor will be there shortly the receptionist told them. Paige hated paperwork, seriously 15 pages, later the nurse finally took them to the back exam room. I have to ask you a personal question, Paige asked Toby. What's your question, he replied. Why didn't we tell Walter where were at and your a doctor couldn't this been done at the shop, Paige glaring at Toby. Welll Ya- see Paige. Toby stood up really fast and forced himself onto Paige kissing her on the lips. Paige pushed him back really fast, Toby what the heck, why? Paige was shocked!**

 **I'm sorry Happy, I didn't stop to think, Toby cried. What do you mean Happy, have you slept at all Paige, replied. No haven't slept in five days, he explained. Toby excused himself to sit in the waiting room until she got her stitches done. Paige sat on the bed frozen, trying to figure out what just happend. Did he just think I was Happy for a second I'm just so confused he says he hasn't slept in 5 days is he sleep deprived and seeing illusions I'm worried that this is going to end badly this ever got out.**

 **After two hours in the hospital the doctor discharged Paige from the ER. I just want to go home Toby, she softly asking Toby. Paige I'm sorry, my mind just got lost for a second, Toby tried to explaining to Paige. Just stop we need to tell Walter, Paige yelling in frustration. Walter and Happy finally tracked them down. Happy ran to Toby, hugging him tight and not letting go. You jerk why didn't you tell me you we're here. What happend, Happy was wanting a explanation. Paige cut her finger, and took her to get stitches okay, Toby softly telling her.**

 **Okay well lets get out of here then, Sly is staying here for a while with Megan, Walter told everyone. They we're all walking outside, and Paige stop dead in her track. Starring down at Toby that he didn't tell them, she was curling up fist. Walter she yelled out. Just take me home please, crying out to Walter. Okay, are you okay is it your hand, Walter asked. No, just please take me home, she replied.**

 **The 15 minute ride home was quiet. Paige looked down at her lap, and couldn't stop thinking what Toby accidentally did. She knew the right then to do was to tell Walter what happend, but was scared what his reaction would be. Walter.. I love you, I'm sorry Paige slipping out of her mouth. Walter pulled up to her drive a way, turned off the car and just starring at Paige. Uhh.. Paige what did you say to me, he replied. Walter let's go inside for a bit okay, I have a lot of information to discussion with you okay, Paige sadly told him.**

 **They made there way up the stairs to her front door of her apartment. She pulled her keys put of her pocket, her hand was hurting pretty bad from the tried to hold the keys still,but her hand was shaking so bad from being a nervous wreck. Hey let me do it for you, Walter kindly asked. They finally walked in to the apartment. Paige sat down on the couch and Walter grab a ice pack for her hand. He grabbed a sit right beside her on the couch.**

 **So what do you need to tell me, he replied. Her eyes began to water up and a tear going down her cheek. Your about to hate me and Toby, I'm sorry in advance, she sadly said. Her head looked up at Walter's big brown eyes. He... K-issed me, Walter! He thought I was Happy, and accidentally kissed me,she explaining to him. He told me he didn't sleep for five days and thought I was Happy, I'm sorry while grabbing his chest and putting her head in his shoulder. I'm shocked I don't know how to respond to this, Walter replied. Is this the true facts he asked. Yes, yes, yes she replied back. Okay, Walter looked at her,he grabbed her hand tight it's okay as he kissed her cheek. The shrink never knows if he in reality or fantasy.**

 **Short Chapter, I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review your likes/ dislikes! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paige and Walter talked about what happend for awhile, he was truely upset with Toby. Walter was looking into Paige eyes, so did you want him to, Walter looked down at the floor.**

 **"What, hell no I don't like him like that ",Paige looking away.**

 **Walter, I only care about two guys in my life, a he's not one other those guys, Paige grabbing Walter hand.**

 **Ralph's a lucky boy to have a wonderful mother like you, Walter smiling. So who's the other guy, Walter questioning Paige.**

 **Paige was blushing so bad, she turned her back away from Walter.**

 **Well.. Smiling really big turning back around facing Walter.**

 **"You", she leaned in to kiss him.**

 **But, Walter was frozen with fear. Paige I really ca-, she cuts him off before finishing. The both closed there eyes, enjoyed each other in that wonderful two minute kiss.**

 **After that powerful kiss, they sat there for awhile just holding each other. Paige knew this felt right, but wished it could of happend differently.**

 **How's your hand feeling, Walter softly asking her. Better,I need to go clean it, Paige getting up from the couch. Walter go up to, to help her.**  
 **Walking to her bathroom, Walter notice was something different about her and she loves me, Walter thinking to himself. I need to get back to the shop and see if Cade called ,and if Sly back at the shop, he told Paige. He grabbed her hand looking into her baby blue eyes. I don't know where we stand as a relationship wise, but I'm happy Walter softly said.**

 **They both smiled, Walter was about to walk out the door, but he ran back to Paige grabbing her out of nowhere. Paige turned around and just looked into his eyes she knew that his emotions were so tense he was so frustrated he didn't know how to control them after the moment they just had. Paige and Walter slammed on to the wall making out , both of them where trying way to there to the bedroom. Walter and Paige finally made it to the bedroom rapidly trying to take off their clothing and after many days of waiting Paige finally got her satisfaction with a the man she truly been waiting for. Her dream finally came true.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks after their whole conversation Walter and Paige had blossom their relationship between one another, but we're trying to keep it a secret until Ralph got back from Portland. Toby and Happy on the other hand had a deep conversation about what happened down at the hospital she was frustrated that he didn't tell her sooner and was upset that he kissed Page. But she did undersood his point of view for once comment she understood that he was thinking and thought she was her for a moment after not sleeping for a couple of days and over working his mind about the whole relationship between then.

A few days after that Walter and Paige we're finally on good terms with everybody in the shop specially Toby and Happy because Happy finally fell head over heels for Toby but she still couldn't figure out the emotional part of it still. On Saturday morning to be a burden to the shop well happy was banging on her motorcycle of that was apparently broken but it probably wasn't Toby thought to himself. He goes over apps are on the shoulder, Happy Quinn I have a question for you and I really hope that you say yes he bit down onto his knees and said happy you are the love of my life and my best friend for the last 6 years would you be the honor of being my wife, Toby stop be crying on his drop the wrench on to the ground and kept staring at him for a few moments she finally looked over to him,and said Toby Curtis "yes I would be honored to be your wife"!

Everybody everybody come down to the garage she finally said yes after 6 years of waiting she finally said yes Toby yelled across the shop.

Everyone was saying congrats to the newly engaged couple. Sly was so emotional about it he was crying so hard his emotions state was high. Paige &Walter ,said congratulations and told them that they had to go out to the loft and discuss some paperwork on their last case. Paige told him gently, we need to be down here celebrating with them instead of going up to the loft to discuss paperwork. Just follow me we need to discuss something major ,said Walter with a very rude tone. They walked up to the loft and tried not to make it very suspicious that they were talking about something else.

As they decide to walk up the stairs Paige needed to tell him she took a pregnancy test last week and it read positive ,said Paige . What do you mean you're pregnant Walter said, within very angry wrath in his voice. I'm pregnant why can't you just understand that are you scared? worried what kind of motion are you going through we need to talk this out page hinted to Walter.

Need time to think how about all of this you just hit me all of a sudden you were just starting to date and now you're pregnant I can't go through this my brain doesn't function like yours Walter yelled back.  
Well you know what if you can't accept it that you're having a child with me apparently you don't love me as much as I thought you did Paige replied, yelling at Walter. Paige ran out of the shop as fast as she could jump into her car and said don't contact me at all until you pull your head out of your ass!

Paige yelling at all of them so everyone could hear. Walter tried to chase her by the time he got down the stairs she was already gone.


End file.
